


I'll Spy for You

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Day 2 of writing one-shots until Season 4
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Kudos: 14





	I'll Spy for You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not agree with the way Winston talks about Monty, but I’m writing the character so I tried to base it off how Winston behaved when confronting Ani at the end of Season 3.

Winston couldn’t believe what these people hurting his love. They lied to police, decided they were above the law when they weren’t, and framed him for something he didn’t do. Monty deserves justice. Ani seemed so nonchalant when he confronted her outside of Monet’s. It wasn’t right that they were completely fine with throwing Monty under the bus. Sure, he wasn’t the best person, but he was still a person.

He had talked to his parents about transferring to Liberty, and while they weren’t too happy about it, they obliged and his first day was tomorrow. He has already gotten red spray paint and was planning to paint ‘Monty was Framed’ on the office doors. While he didn’t know specifically who in Clay and Ani’s group had actually killed Bryce, he was intent on finding out and telling the police.

Winston gets out of his car and gets his bag out of the backseat. According to what he knew, Alex, the boy from the party, was a part of their group so he might could become friends with him to find out information. He already kind of knew him since he talked to him after Monty beat him up. Winston gets to the office and goes in to get his schedule.

1: AP English

2: Calculus

3: Free Hour

4: Psychology

5: Government

6: World Civilizations

7: Communications

Winston walks out of the office and makes sure no one is around before spraying his message on the doors and walking off. He walks outside to go away from the scene and sees Clay and Justin getting to school. He walks away so that they don’t see him and goes to the back entrance.

When he goes through the door, he sees everyone staring at what he done. He smirks to himself; he’s making them think about what he’d done. He heads off to find his class and runs into Alex on the way.

“Oh hey, Alex, right?” Winston says. He has a plan and it’s going to go exactly how he has it planned. Alex looks back at him confused.

“Hey Winston, what are you doing here?” Alex says, confused.

“I transferred here. What do you have first hour?” Winston asks.

“AP English. What about you?” Alex asks.

“Same. We should walk there together,” Winston says. They walk to the classroom together and Alex goes to sit in the back of the classroom. He waves Winston over to the seat next to him.

“So, how have you been? I see you don’t have your cane anymore,” Winston says.

“Uhh...yeah. I’ve been getting better. It’s just so much has happened here and it’s really stressful, you know?” Alex says.

“Yeah, everything with Monty...I just can’t believe it,” Winston says. He swears he sees Alex’s resolve break for a second, but thinks nothing of it.

“Yeah, me neither,” Alex says as the teacher walks in, “Also, this teacher is amazing if you’re a good student, but if not she’s kind of a hardass so keep that in mind.” Winston gets through the class fairly easily.

“Hey, Winston, what all classes do you have?” Alex asks, since the teacher had given them a bit of free time at the end as she got called out to deal with something.

Winston passes his schedule over and Alex quickly scans it. He passes it back over to him and smiles.

“We actually have a lot of the same classes, or classes where I’ll be in the same classroom as you.”

“What does that mean?” “Well, I take a lot of college classes online, but to do that you have to be in the same room as the teacher of that subject in case you get confused on anything,” Alex explains. The bell rings and Alex leads him to the math classroom.

“I’ll be in the back over there on my laptop,” Alex says, walking over to a table where Clay, Ani and another girl he’s saw at the homecoming game leading the protest at half-time. Ani seems to immediately start to grill him about something. Alex sighs heavily and says something back. Winston goes and finds a random seat. He doesn’t really pay attention and instead tries to figure out how he can get some of the jocks on his side.

‘If I tell them about everything I know, they should see Monty is innocent about the murder,’ Winston thinks. Alex had told him that they had the same free period, but he had to leave for a therapist appointment so that would be a perfect time to try and get people to help. The class goes by quickly and then he seems to find a jock who will help. He heard that a guy named Diego Torres said he thought that whoever wrote the message on the door was telling the truth so that was a start.

He tells Alex bye before walking to the library where his study period was supposed to be. He’s almost immediately gets bothered by Ani and Clay coming up to him.

“You need to leave Alex alone,” Ani says. What does this girl think she’s doing?

“You can’t tell me who to be friends with,” Winston says. Clay and Ani roll their eyes.

“We know you’re only here to get proof that Monty didn’t murder Bryce, which you won’t find proof of,” Clay says.

“He was with me Clay, he didn’t do it,” Winston protests.

“Just leave Alex alone. He’s very delicate at the moment and we don’t need your ideas stressing him out more,” Ani says then walks off.

He rolls his eyes at them. He honestly doesn’t know how those two even have any friends, but that wasn’t the main thing he had to worry about right now. Now, he was going to find Diego. He sees him sitting a few tables away and stands up to go sit with him.

“Hey,” Winston says.

“Hi, what do you want?” Diego says, rudely.

“You’re right that the message on the office doors was true. He was with me that weekend after the game. I need you help me prove it and get justice for him,” Winston says.

“And what’s in it for me?” Diego says.

“You can get your top of the food chain role back. If you prove he didn’t do it, jocks will be seen as better by the student body,” Winston convinces him.

“That sounds good, but there are so many people at this school who won’t see past what we’ve done,” Diego says.

“I’ve got that covered,” Winston says.

“I’m in,” Diego says.

Winston goes through the rest of the day, scheming while avoiding Clay and his friends. At the end of the day, he and Diego planned to plant notes saying things like ‘I know what you did.’ and ‘You can't hide forever.’ in the compliment bags of the tapes bunch in Mrs. Bradley’s class. After they finish that, they part ways saying they would call later to get the rest of the plan together.

The next day, they see the tape gang slowly cracking under the pressure of the notes. In their free hour, he sees Alex looking very worried about the notes. To help keep suspicions off him, he decides to walk over and be there for him.

“Hey Alex, what’s going on?” Alex looks up and Winston sees small tears in his eyes. Alex quickly wipes his eyes.

“Oh hey Winston, umm...my friends and I received some really threatening notes and I’m just worried,” Alex says.

“Oh well, are you okay? What did yours say?” Winston asks.

“No, I’m not really okay. Mine said, 'The sins of your past are coming back, just you wait.’”

“Well what have you done that could come back on you?”

“So they were right?” Oh shit. This is it, he’s been found out.

“Who?” Winston says, playing dumb.

“Ani, Clay, all of them. You’re only here so you can expose who really murdered Bryce. Why do you care about Monty so much after all the things he’s done?” Alex asks, softly.

“What do you mean ‘the things he’s done’,” Winston asks.

“He was in jail for rape before they found him guilty of Bryce’s murder. The rape of one of my close friends, as a matter of fact,” Alex says. Winston hadn’t known that.

“I never knew Monty did that. He said he’d been a bully, but I never knew about that,” Winston says.

“Sorry to ruin him for you,”” Alex say, softly, before leaving him by himself to think. Winston couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Monty had raped a kid at this school and had killed himself in jail before he even knew about the other charge against him.

“Did you find anything out from him?” Diego asks.

“Just enough that to know we are not doing this anymore.”


End file.
